Of Portals and Caves
by theotherhero-of-time
Summary: (Ugh, I'll come up with a better title later.) Ever wondered what happened to Quote after Cave Story ended? What if the island was above the planet, and it happened to be Earth? And what if the entrance to Aperture was open? (I'm terrible at this...)
1. Chapter 1

open_document

filename=internallog_model_Q-01351

begin_log

Quote woke up, finding himself in a tube filled with a blue liquid. "Hey, welcome to the land of the living, kid." He looked up to see a red-haired young man in a lab coat. "My name's Cole. Can you say that?" He signed his name back to him.

'Cole?'

"Haha, right, you don't have a voice module yet. C'mon, let's get you out here and moving, shall we?" Cole said, pressing a button. The liquid drained out through the bottom of the tube and it opened.

DAY 01 DATE: _ UNKNOWN

Boot successful.

File: Wake_

Run?

Yes

No

Running Wake_

One memory file found. Loading...

Quote woke up, finding himself in a tube filled with a blue liquid. "Hey, welcome to the land of the living, kid." He looked up to see a red-haired young man in a lab coat. "My name's Cole. Can you say that?" He signed his name back to him.

'Cole?'

"Haha, right, you don't have a voice module yet. C'mon, let's get you out here and moving, shall we?" Cole said, pressing a button. The liquid drained out through the bottom of the tube and it opened.

I woke up to find myself in a broken version of the tube in my "memory", as the boot screen called it. I reached up to touch the cracked glass above me. Then I punched it, causing it to shatter. As I climbed out of the tube, I looked around. The first thing I noticed was that the lab I had seen in my memory was run down, and there was no one else here. The second thing I noticed was how eerily quiet it was. I walked towards a table with a bunch of computers and papers on it. I tried to turn on each computer, slightly annoyed by the fact that it wasn't working. I then looked through the papers on the table, finding one with my name on it. It read:

Quote, if you're reading this, it means the project was cancelled. So, you probably can't talk, much less make any noise. You're also alone right now. I'd recommend looking around for something called a "voice module". Then you can install it (I have faith in you) and finally have a voice. Also, go pick up your Polar Star, it's somewhere in the lab. Good luck, kid.

-Cole (5/18/1910)

I blinked, and then looked next to where I found the paper. "Identification Module". It looked like the green headset I was wearing in the picture, so I put it on. Software began installing, and when it was done, I began looking around for said voice module.

Identification: Polar Star

Power:

Lvl 1: 1

Lvl 2: 2

Lvl 3: 4

Your first weapon. Levels, or upgrades, are gained when orange experience crystals are gathered.

I realized the device could identify anything in its database. Useful. Now, to find the voice module.

DAY 02 DATE: _ UNKNOWN (YEAR: 1910?)

I was pretty sure the note had been written at least a month ago, but still this year. That is, until I found a working computer.

DATE: 01/01/2098

Nevermind, it's 2098. As I searched the files in the computer, I found one labeled "Model_Q-01351". That's my model number... What is this file? I opened it.

Model_Q-01351

Designation: Quote

Assembly date: 12/15/1885

...oh. I was built 213 years ago. That means...

Cole, and the other scientists who built me, are dead. And I will never find them in this post-apocalyptic world.

I'm...alone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, sorry for the late update! It's actually written through chapter 3, I just hadn't posted. Sorry!

* * *

DAY 128 DATE: 04/23/2098

I've been wandering for a few months now. I found this weird facility, and I don't think it's the same scientists who built me that made it. I've decided to search for an entrance. As I've been wandering throughout this facility, I've noticed that there's no one in this one either. Except for the occasional computerized message. Which, it's bizarre, they sound like...they're specific to me. I'm guessing it's just my imagination though, there's no way they're referring to me. Either way, I decided to mark it on my map for when I eventually decide to leave. Which, by the look of things, won't be for a while. This facility just seems too...out of place. It's clean and white, but dirty and run down. Something feels...off. But I couldn't say what. "Hello!" I jumped at the sound of a voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to, uh, scare you. I'm up here!" I looked up to see a metal sphere on a rail.

'Who are you?'

"Sorry, I, uh, don't know sign language. If you can hear what I'm saying, say 'apple'." I stared at it.

'Apple?'

"Uh, ah, right, you can't talk, per se. Um, try jumping. Ah, yes, jump if you can hear me." It-he?-said, nodding. I jumped in place. "Ah, good! You can understand me! Well, I still can't understand you, but that can be resolved. Have you seen a body around?" I tilted my head to the side. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you..." The sphere sighed. "Can you help me look for something?" I nodded. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Alright, we're looking for something that looks, well, similar to you, but not exactly the same..."

DAY 152 DATE: 5/17/2098

'Is this it?'

"No, not quite." It's been days since we started searching, and we haven't found anything. I walked into another room as the sphere began another long story. "So I'm beginning to think that she lied about this whole..." As I glanced around, I noticed these tube-like beds. A sign nearby read "Relaxation Chamber". What does that mean...? And what's inside-oh, is this what that sphere was looking for? I jogged back outside to show it what I had found. "-they must really not exist, after all I haven't found a single one yet, unless-" it continued to ramble. I jumped in front of it. "Did you find something?" I nodded. "Oh, then show me!" it eagerly exclaimed. I led it into the room. "You found it, you found my supposedly human body! Now, can you plug me into that socket there-yes, thank you. Well, now to start the process! Ah, if you could go watch the door that'd be just lovely, thank you." I shrugged and stood staring out the door while the sphere...did whatever it was that it was doing.


End file.
